


wanna be with you

by Mansionzx



Series: IronWidow. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, IronWidow - Freeform, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansionzx/pseuds/Mansionzx
Summary: What happened?" He asked.She just stared at him."Babe? Talk to me." He insisted."I'm pregnant." His body froze.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: IronWidow. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	wanna be with you

* * *

"You're avoiding me."

Silence.

"Seriously?"

Silence.

"Great, okay. See you later."

He left the room and went to their bedroom. After spending days in the workshop without sleeping at all, his body was screaming in pain and he needed like two weeks of sleep. 

While he was lying on his bed he thought about her. 

Natalia Romanova. Or Natasha. He liked Natalia better. 

Anything about her was easy but at the same time it was so worth it. 

He knew he loved her and that she loved him too. But both of them were so stubborn. 

Since the moment he knew her as Natalie Rushman he felt attracted to her but with the 'almost dying' thing he decided that being with someone at that moment wasn't a good idea.

He was right. Just not about the dying problem. 

She was a spy that had been assigned to spying him. She was SHIELD. 

He felt so stupid because he had thought she felt the same way. The flirting, the looks she gave him, how sweet she talked to him. It was a lie. A nice one. But a lie nonetheless. 

He forgave her though, that was her work and he had understood, with lots of whisky forgiving her was easy. He stopped seeing her after she had finished her mission though. His feelings calmed down. Kinda. 

Then Loki happened. 

He saw her again. The feelings came back (or maybe they had always been there).

He had almost died, again. 

The Avengers moved to The Tower. At first he tried to avoid her but she was like a force of nature, so he gave up and with effort they created a sort of friendship. 

They watched movies, they cooked together, they drank a lot of coffee together, they talked about everything and nothing. They started trusting each other. 

Sure, the others were there as well but most of the time when they weren't busy it was only the two of them. 

One night they were sitting on the couch watching The Titanic. Yeah, he was surprised when she told him she liked romantic and sad endings movies.

Jack died and he couldn't help but look at the vulnerable expression on her face. She wasn't crying, of course not, she didn't cry easily. But everyone felt sad watching The Titanic. 

Before he realised what he was doing he grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. She froze but then she kissed him back. It was amazing. 

After that the kissing was another thing they did together. 

The sex was amazing too. 

It was the beginning of their relationship. Their experiences with romantic relationships were a disaster, but somehow with her it felt easy to be in a relationship. 

That was 18 months ago and they were still together. There had been up and downs but nothing too serious. But now they were fighting.

Most precisely she has been avoiding him since she arrived from a mission with SHIELD. He tried to make her talk about what was bothering her but the only response he got was silence. It worried him because he loved her so much. He was so in love with her. 

The thought of her leaving him was unbearable.

He was falling asleep when he felt that someone was next to him. He opened his eyes and she was staring at him, her eyes were red like she had been crying. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

She just stared at him. 

"Babe? Talk to me." He insisted. 

"I'm pregnant." His body froze. 

"You're what?" She sighed. 

"I know I told you that I couldn't have kids but apparently the method they used on me failed and I actually can get pregnant." 

He was going to be a father. 

"Are you sure?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

"Yes." Oh God. 

He took her in his arms and hugged her so tight. He was going to have a child with the woman he loved. How cool was that? 

"Aren't you mad?" Mad? Why would he mad about? 

"Baby, what? I feel so happy. You're making me the happiest man of the world." She relaxed and hid her face on his neck. 

"I thought you would be mad and that's why I was avoiding you. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head and felt relieved because she wasn't leaving. 

"I thought you were leaving me." He admitted. 

"I love you, Tony. I would never leave you."

"I love you too."

"Are you sure you want to have a baby with me?" 

"I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone else."

And then he kissed her.


End file.
